


What A Day It Was

by QuilaFete



Category: One Piece, Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Gen, Modern Era, Modern Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilaFete/pseuds/QuilaFete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells the story of two best friends called Nina and Mariana. Both of them are oppressed and want it to end. However, one of the girls find it too much to handle and ultimately leaves for another country slyly,leaving her best friend in the midst of of it - and finding herself at an event which hurts her physically.<br/>Will they be reunited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Day It Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work :)  
> Constructive criticism would be welcome.  
> i am new so hello everyone :)  
> This is a work of fiction but Carreo Blanco, Franciso Franco and the Basque nationalists were real people.

Mariana refused to accept what she heard. Her best friend, her sister, the one and only she could trust and knew for so long had recently found out Nina had been secretly planning for months to emigrate to Switzerland. After hearing that, the silence echoed through the home they shared. Mariana walked to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and pulled a dusty book about past lives that looked as if it was never read after it‘s purchase. Mariana coughed as the dust fled upwards but she sat herself on their dark lumpy couch. Halfway through the book , Mariana concluded the book was a work of bullshit although a tiny part of her wanted to believe it was true.

A month later in December 1973, the tables had turned. Nina decided to stay in Spain much to the delight of Mariana. But Nina stayed as she was hopeful for change and everyone in Spain was alégrias. That same cold evening, the best friends met a gypsy man who was standing opposite their home. His eyes were as dark as the sky of the winter night and his raven-coloured hair was tinged with grey at the sides. He spontaneously took Nina‘s hand into a room was heavy jasmine inscense. He sat her on a creaky wooden chair on in the middle of the table, facing the Nameless man.  
“Where is Mari-“Nina asked before she quickly told to “shhhhh“ by the Nameless man.  
“Don't worry hermosa“ he said calmly in the dimly lit room, staring into Nina‘s hazel eyes as her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.  
“ Tú amiga especial es con mi esposa“ your special friend is with my wife he said. He opened up her soft hands and looked into them carefully, his finger doing circles on her hand.  
“You are not happy,“ he said, “you wish you could go but there is a special person holding you back, your friends and family have a gone but there is a light that you never ever want to be apart from“  
Nina gulped, her throat feeling dry.  
How do you know this? She thought in her head.  
She had found out she lived as a huntress, joglaresa on Occitanian France, Boer and Suffragete. Nina had an immense love for travel, which the Nameless man found out. Her parents were of Swiss-Italian origin and she was born in Spain. Nina didn't understand how the man knew so much. She abruptly stood up and thanked him for his time, she felt deprived of a few pesestas though. Mariana followed Nina close by. Mariana refused to cheekily tell Nina her past lives, leading Nina to joke she was a  
bitch in 10 of them. Unknowingly, this trip was a distraction to Mariana as a few days later, she fled to Switzerland; leaving Nina to recover from the loss of the job due to illness and the light in her life - her best friend.

The next morning was dreary, Nina walked out of the supermarket, holding two light bags of shopping in her nimble hands. She wore her long green coat, gloves, hat and a red-jeweled brooch. She couldn‘t stop thinking about Mariana, her friends and family - “they had to fucking leave me didn't they?“ She thought angrily. Then she unknowingly bumped into those Basque sculptors who lived down the road. The sculptors were called Abel and Bernard and they just sat on the tarmac road - watching.   
“We just want some inspiration,“ the bald, frumpy Abel said.  
“Just practising some electri-“Abel slapped the head of the younger, slimmer but dim Bernard.  
Nina found it weird how they sat near a car, the car of Carrero Blanco.   
“Why are you here, go home!!“ Abel snarled.  
“Today is the da-“ another slap.  
Nina rolled her eyes at the men and walked away, she looked at her watch and realised the mass would end right about now. She noticed the two men in dark suits come out the Church which was close to the supermarket. She guessed they were the bodyguard and the driver. People flowed out the Church in their hundreds, then Carrero Blanco came out. Suddenly Nina felt anger, bitterness, anger towards this man and his fucked up government. The government drove the people Nina loved away from here to escape..  
Nina was nearly at home and saw the three men get into the car. The slimmer one nodded at the bald, frumpy man; but it hit her - their thick accents, the younger one‘s outbursts - they were..  
“Bernard, Orrain!!“ the bald one screeched.  
It was as if time had slowed down, Nina saw the car catapault into the air over a five storey building onto a balcony on the other side of the street. The hole that was left was deep. People fled in despair, screaming and panicking. Others muttered “one more pothole, one less arsehole“

Nina couldn't move, it was as if she was frozen to the spot, half-deaf. She didn't care about politics - it drove her family and friends away from her. Nina didn't want to see the country she was born in to be even more depressing, the man who was going to succeed Franco was dead. Sirens wailed, her breathing hitched, anarchy. Questions filled her mind, the emptiness inside her head and heart signalled the lost hope for her country. And she blacked out.

Its then revealed the two men loaned out a basement apartment and dug a fucking tunnel under the street she and Mariana lived on. The end if the tunnel was directly under Carreo Blanco‘s car so unless they moved, there was no way they would‘ve missed it. The person who owned the apartment was an overly generous elderly man who just told the policia, “they told me they were part-time sculptors working at a telecommunications company“ and he had no clue they were Basque. The names on the  
contract were false, she knew as their real names were Abel and Bernard, not “Rafael and Andreas“  
Their faces were etched in her mind, she wanted people to be happy. One of the politicians who were good friends with the man who drove away her family and friends was dead. Nina replayed the pandemonium again and again on her  
hospital bed. The police told her this information whilst she was interrogated. She told them how she was at the supermarket and how she got caughr up in the madness. After that, she just blacked out, still in visible agony, still not understanding why she was in hospital, not realising she broke her leg. The police scribbled rapidly into their notepads.

Nina left Spain for Switzerland when she healed in February 1974. She was reunited with Mariana, they needed each other. As soon as it was announced Franco was dead, they both returned to Spain, where they lived until 1980 - five glorious years of Freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Operacion Ogro in 1973 in which the prime minister of Spain Luis Carreo Blanco, a driver and his bodyguard were killed after Carrero Blanco attended mass. The perpetrators were Basque nationalists who dug a tunnel under the street and packed it full of explosives under Carrero Blanco‘s car. When it was blown, the car went over a five storey building. This saw a change in Franco‘s rule as his supposed successor was killed.  
> I enjoy history so i thought it would be fitting if my first work was about history.
> 
>  
> 
> Alégrias ~ Happy  
> Policia ~ Police  
> Tú amiga especial es con mi esposa ~  
> Your special friend is with me.
> 
> I also study Spanish too.


End file.
